sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Brawlhalla
Xbox One, Nintendo Switch }}Brawlhalla is a free-to-play fighting game developed by Blue Mammoth Games for Microsoft Windows, macOS, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch. The game was shown at PAX East in April 2014, and went into alpha later that month. An open beta became available in November 2015, followed by the game's release in October 2017. On March 5, 2018, Brawlhalla developer-publisher Blue Mammoth Games was acquired by video game publisher Ubisoft, and as a result of this, Rayman joined as a guest fighter on November 6, 2018, the day the game was released for Nintendo Switch and Xbox One. On July 6, 2018, Ars Technica released an article detailing precise player counts for Steam games obtained through a leak as a result of a "hole" in its API. This leak showed Brawlhalla to be ranked 24th in player count on Steam with a total of 8,646,824 players, out of all games featuring the Steam Achievements system. On August 20, 2019,Vivendi Games Lebanon has made license with Blue Mammoth Games on Brawlhalla, which will release on consoles under the Sierra Entertainment brand name after the events of patch 3.46 and during 3.47, which will add Arabic localization to the game on all platforms Gameplay In most of Brawlhalla's game modes, the goal is to knock one's opponent off the stage, comparable to Super Smash Bros. This can be done by damaging them repeatedly. Damage can be seen on the color display around the opponent's character icon, which goes from white to red to black as the player continues to get hit. The closer the color is to red, the farther the player will be knocked back, until they eventually get knocked out. Getting knocked off the stage will result in the player losing a life. Either the last player standing (the one who still has at least one life) or the player with the most points wins the match. The game supports both local and online play. Competitive players can compete 1-on-1 to climb through the rankings. They can also find a partner to play against other duos to increase their collaborative rank. Brawlhalla also has several casual modes: Free-For-All, 1v1 Strikeout, Experimental 1v1, and a different featured mode every week. Free-For-All is a chaotic mode where 4 players knock each other out to gain points. In 1v1 Strikeout, players pick 3 characters which they play for 1 stock each. Experimental 1v1 allows players to test out upcoming features against each other. Custom games can be hosted online and locally, and they support up to 8 players per match, experimental maps, and region changing. You may join groups of your friends to create a clan, with multiple ranks within the clans. Clans gain experience from all members. Brawlhalla features simple controls and one-button special moves. This allows new players to pick up the game quickly. Controls include movement keys and buttons for attacking, performing special moves, picking up or throwing weapons, and dodging. Keys can be rebound for keyboard and a large variety of controllers. Players can move by running left and right and jumping. Players can perform quick dashes sideways while on the ground, and dodges while in the air or on the ground, either sideways or vertically. It is also possible to dodge right after an attack to keep pressure on the opponent. Once in the air, the player has the option to perform any combination of: three jumps, a directional air-dodge, a grounded move in the air by using a "gravity-cancel", and "fast-falling". It is also possible to hold on to the sides of stages, similar to the style in Mega Man. During a match, weapons fall from the sky randomly and can be picked up by the players. All of Brawlhalla's characters can use 2 weapons out of 12 to fight each other. Weapons include blasters, katars, rocket lances, swords, spears, cannons, axes, gauntlets, hammers, bows, scythes, and orbs. Blasters, lances, bows, and spears perform well at a distance from the opponent, while katars and gauntlets are more effective up close. Rocket lance allows for quick traversal of the stage. Axes, cannons, and hammers all do large amounts of damage. Swords, orbs, katars and scythes are fast and low damaging. All characters have unarmed attacks, should they be disarmed. Gadgets like bombs, mines and spike balls are also used. Weapons can also be thrown to interrupt the enemy's moves or to make it difficult for them to get back to the stage. Each character has 3 special or "signature" moves per weapon, for a total of 6 per character. Four stats are assigned to each character: Strength, Dexterity, Defense and Speed. The combination of these stats determines the strengths and weaknesses of a character and affects how they're played, and can be slightly modified using stances- which move a point from one stat to another Purchases Every week, Brawlhalla has a rotation of 8 selectable characters for newer players to use for free. This number of free rotation characters was increased from 6 in late-2018, likely as a result of how many new characters were added to the game by this time. Generally, a new character is released every six or so weeks; there are currently 45 characters. To fully purchase characters, Brawlhalla offers an in-game shop, giving a chance for players to use the in-game currency earned through matches, daily missions, and level ups. Alternatively, players can purchase all existing and future characters via a one-time microtransaction. Other products are also available to purchase here, using a currency called Mammoth Coins. This currency is gained by purchasing them with real money. Mammoth coins can be used for products such as character skins, weapon skins, and taunts that can be used in matches. Since some characters share a weapon type, players are able to customize their characters with weapon skins from skins purchased with other character skins. Also in the shops are skin chests, being updated every few weeks. These chests offer many of the skins purchasable within the shop at a discounted price, while offering 2 to 3 skins exclusive to the chest. These chests cost 100 mammoth coins to purchase, and when purchased, the chest will randomly give the purchaser one of the skins offered. A few characters have skins that serve as guest characters from other franchises, these being Rivals of Aether, Shovel Knight, Rayman, Hellboy, Adventure Time, and WWE. Professional competition While minor events have been held by the community since its closed beta launch, Blue Mammoth Games now hosts their own official competitive events. In May 2016, they led off with the Brawlhalla Championship Series or "BCS". It was a series of 21 weekly online tournaments starting on June 18. The tournaments were held on both North American and European servers, where players competed in 1v1 and 2v2 modes. For each tournament, a prize pool of $1,000 was divided among the top eight players. Placements in each BCS event earned players a ranking which was used at the end of the series to seed them into the World Championship tournament. Additionally, Regional Qualifier 1v1 tournaments were held, where the winner of each regional event earned a plane ticket and hotel room for the World Championship. In early 2017, Blue Mammoth Games announced the Brawlhalla Circuit, a worldwide circuit of official competitive Brawlhalla tournaments hosted by several organizations sanctioned by Blue Mammoth Games. Players who compete in Brawlhalla Circuit events will be awarded Circuit Points. Players with the highest points from each region at the end of the season will earn a spot in the $100,000 32 player Brawlhalla World Championship in November. A player can also earn a spot in the Brawlhalla World Championship by winning a Regional Qualifier, or placing Top 3 in the BCX Open tournament at BCX. At the start of 2018, Blue Mammoth Games announced their third year of official tournaments. This included a partnership with DreamHack to host 6 in-person tournaments throughout the year, including (for the first time) official tournaments in Europe. Additionally, over $300,000 in prizes throughout the year were announced. These prizes are earned through several major online tournaments, 4 official online seasonal championships, 5 in-person DreamHack tournaments, and the $100,000 2018 World Championship set to take place at DreamHack Atlanta. In more recent tourneys the Brawlhalla Pro Series (North America) is a weekly event that started April 9th, 2019 and ended May 4th, 2019. The competitions held consisted of Crew Battles (every Tuesday) and Rotational 2v2s (every Thursday) these competitions or sets (In Brawlhalla Terminology) are played by 8 color coded teams. These teams are, The Black Team, The White Team, The Orange Team, The Green Team, The Red Team, The Blue Team, The Purple Team and The Pink Team. http://www.brawlhalla.com/brawlhalla-pro-series The Brawlhalla Pro Series (Europe) was announced after the end of the North American Pro Series in the same Twitch.tv stream. 2016 World Championship The Brawlhalla World Championship is an official $50,000 tournament held by Blue Mammoth Games at their end of the year event, BCX (Brawlhalla Championship Expo). There were over 400 people in attendance. Developers, streaming personalities, community artists, esports fans, and competitors all came together for a weekend of Brawlhalla fun. The event took place at the Cobb Galleria in Atlanta in the United States. Players from around the world competed locally from November 11–13. The World Championship was separated into two separate open tournaments (1v1 and 2v2), each of which had a prize pool of $25,000, adding up to a grand total of $50,000. 2017 World Championship The Brawlhalla World Championship became an annual event in 2017, running for its second year. Set up as the finale to the Brawlhalla Circuit, the format was a hybrid invitational/open tournament where 24 of the Top 32 bracket slots were assigned to players around the world that performed the best in official competitions throughout the year, while the remaining 8 slots were up for grabs in the open World Championship tournament. The prize pool was doubled to a total of $100,000 split evenly between the 1v1 and 2v2 competitions. The event once again took place at the Cobb Galleria in Atlanta in the United States where players from around the world competed locally November 3-5. Notably, the 2016 1v1 World Champion Zack "LDZ" Janbay won again for the second year in a row, while the 2v2 championship was won by Zack "Boomie" Bielamowicz and Ngwa "Remmy" Nforsi. 2018 World Championship The 3rd annual Brawlhalla World Championship was announced in the beginning of 2018. It was an open tournament with players being seeded based on official tournament power rankings. It took place on November 16-18 inside DreamHack Atlanta. Similar to the 2017 World Championship, there was once again a prize pool of $100,000 split evenly between 1v1 and 2v2 tournaments. The championship was played alongside tournaments of other popular fighting games, such as Super Smash Bros. Melee, Dragon Ball FighterZ, Tekken 7, and more. The 1v1 World Championship title was claimed by Stephen "Sandstorm" Myers and the 2v2 World Championship title went to Jonatan "Cake" Övragård and Aleksi "Addymestic" Sillanpää of Team PHZ. References *Released on consoles under the Sierra Entertainment brand name in all regions except Japan after the next patch was released by blue mammoth games External links * Category:2017 video games Category:Ubisoft games Category:Esports games Category:Free-to-play video games Category:Free online games Category:Indie video games Category:Early access video games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Nintendo Switch eShop games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Versus fighting games Category:Windows games Category:MacOS games Category:Video games with cross-platform play Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Xbox One games Category:Xbox One X enhanced games